youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Mera
Weisman, Greg (2011-09-30). Question #13531. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-09-30. | gender = Female | hair color = Red | eye color = Green | relatives = Aquaman (husband) | powers = Hydrokinesis | weaknesses = Extreme heat | first = 108 | voice = Kath Soucie }} Queen Mera is Aquaman's wife, and Queen of Atlantis. She is the headmaster of the Conservatory of Sorcery. History Mera was training her top students, Garth and Tula, when Kaldur'ahm returned. She was overjoyed, to see him again, as she had missed him since his departure to the surface world. At the banquet later that day, she informed Aqualad, Tula and her brother-in-law Prince Orm that she and Aquaman were expecting their first child. The festivities however were cut short that night as Atlantis was attacked by Black Manta. Despite her pregnancy and the pleas of her subjects to get to safety for the sake of herself and the child, Queen Mera helped in defending her people, with her impressive magical and water manipulating abilities. Mera was elated to meet Aqualad's friends, Miss Martian and Superboy, when he brought them for a visit to Atlantis. Orm thought it wiser to limit her time with strangers, since she carried the future ruler of the realm. Asleep in her quarters, Mera was attacked by purists. Ocean-Master stunned her with his trident, and ordered the purists to take her to her hideout. Mera was chained to a table in front of Ocean-Master's throne. Despite her pleas for her life and that of her unborn child, the villain drained her of her life-force and magic. He admitted to her that his plan was not purely to rid Poseidonis of its impure elements, but to cause a civil war. It was overheard by Ronal, who with Aqualad and his friends' help, turned the tide. Mera was freed, and restored to full power when Garth's tempest power caused Ocean-Master to lose grip of the trident. Mera was safe, but Ocean-Master got away. With her husband back at her side, Mera thanked aqualad and his friends for saving her life. Queen Mera helped create cure-tech that could negate the effects of Starro-tech. Powers and abilities * Atlantean biological adaptation: As an Atlantean, Mera has the ability to breathe underwater. She is also adapted to survive on the ocean floor. ** Superhuman strength: As an Atlantean, she possesses above average superhuman strength allowing for her to survive the depths of the oceans. ** Enhanced durability: Most likely due to her Atlantean blood, she is able to withstand high water pressure. * Sorcery: Mera is the headmistress of the Conservatory, and a teacher herself. ** Electricity generation: Mera has the power to generate electricity from the eel tattoos on her arms, which she can channel through water or use as a direct offense against opponents. ** Hydrokinesis: Mera is able to manipulate water to serve any number of uses: water blasts, whips, waves, shields, or water spouts to lift her off the ocean floor. ** Hard-water constructs: Mera has the unique ability to solidify water into a myriad of different weapons for physical attacks and protectiveness as well. For example, she created a manta-shaped shield as well as a giant octopus whose tentacles were used for defensive and offensive purposes. Relationships Aquaman Aquaman is Mera's husband as well as her King. Although the details of their relationship are unknown, they seem to be an extremely loving couple, who share a bond of mutual respect for the other and their duties. The two are joyfully awaiting their first child. Aqualad Mera seems to see Aqualad as something of a surrogate son, showing great joy at his return home and embracing him. He is also one of the first people that she informs about her pregnancy, and shows great reluctance to inform Aqualad that if he chose to return to Conservatory, it would be as a novice student again. Tula and Garth Tula and Garth are two of Mera's prized students, who she teaches personally the art of using their powers for combat. She showed great concern for them during the attack on their city. Appearances Background in other media * Young Justice marks Mera's fourth animated appearance. She previous appeared in The Superman/Aquaman Hour, Bruce Timm's DCAU (Justice League) and Batman: The Brave and the Bold. * Mera's personality is somewhat different from her comic counter-part. Where in the original comics she is depicted as overly arrogant, opinionated and easily angered, here she comes off as kinder and more nurturing not only in her relationship with Aquaman, but with Aqualad and her other students. However, she still retains her combative strength in both comics and cartoon. * In the comics Mera's ability to control water is not shared by the rest of the people of Atlantis, but is instead an ability that her people (from an alternate dimension) developed. * Weisman, Greg (2011-10-14). "Question #13551". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-10-30. References Category:A to Z Category:Atlanteans Category:Conservatory of Sorcery Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with magical powers Category:Individuals with the ability to manipulate water